new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Palace of Homura
The seat of the ruler of the Empire of Akino and the Homura dynasty, located in Konohagakure. The perimeter of the palace is barred off by a thick wall - as a sensory barrier -, guarded by the Sworn Swords - the royal and the elite unit of the Empire. The gate leads to a park that is being tended by some of the best gardeners that the Yamanaka and Sarutobi can offer as it gives a very calming and soothing feeling for those who enter the area. The gardens lead to the palace, which also provides a large barracks to the Sworn Swords and spacing for the staff that work and live inside the walls of the palace. The second wall is also heavily guarded and fortified, having several barriers that will limit people in or out of the complex. From the second wall, one enters also the personal gardens of the Empress, where she can be occasionally found reading a book or finding some cover from the sun in the shade of a willow or oak tree. One can also see the two wide doors that will lead towards the internals of the palace. Many of the first and first floor halls are largely decorated with paintings and other decorations that are made to impress a visitor. There are several large rooms on this floor where most of the guests, which need to be invited, are received. On the second floor, the halls are less decorated as here are the halls and rooms that are designed for the personnel that work and live in the palace. The third-floor house any guests who are invited to stay in the palace, which is often seen as a sign of gratitude and honour as such invitations are often personally sent by the Emperor or Empress themselves. The third floor also houses a small library and sort of lounging room where guests can gain some respite as they'll be served by the personnel who will try to see to most of the needs of the guests. There is also a small part where there is some spacing for the most elite of the Sworn Swords, who are selected out of the elite and royal guard unit to guard and accompany the ruler of the Empire. On this bit of smaller department, are the personal rooms and halls made for the ruler of the Empire. A bigger library and relaxation rooms are meant to give some rest and peace for the one who leads the nation. There are only a very few who are allowed to enter this part, except for those who are granted access by the ruler. Unknown to many, the whole place is a seal that is empowered by the people walking around. The seal is to subdue chakra in a similar manner as a chakra mast that active chakra moulding is hard to pull off and thus disallowing those who don't have Bijuu chakra to have trouble fighting there. Category:Konohagakure Category:Empire of Akino Category:City Location